Sonic adventure 2 battle parody: Route 208
by MysticalChaosX
Summary: A parody of Rouge's level, route 208, in sonic adventure 2 battle. If this doesn't sound interesting to you just leave now please. Rated T for language!


**Hi ppl! It's me CupCakeObsessedFairyLover! This is a parody of route 208 (Rouge). So enjoy and btw if this doesn't sound interesting to you now, you can go and read something else. Anyway enjoy :)**

**Route 208 the parody: Rouge**

Rouge was listening to her music on loud while driving down route 208, trying to find tails in his flying robot thing.

"Rouge" Eggman said through the communicater

Rouge ingnored it "Rouge!"

She still ignored it. "ROUGE!"

She still somehow ignored that.

He sighed and glanced at shadow, "Shadow give me my air horn!". Shadow only nodded and handed it to him. He put it in front of the communicator and pressed the button. The nextr thing they heard was rouge screaming and a loud bang. After a long moment of silence rouge said.

"What the F*ck eggman! I was trying to listen to my music!"

"Your suposed to be looking for tails!"

"Wait a minute he's in a flying machine! I'm in a car! is this really fair!"

"No not at all!"

Shadow just stood their as they bickered back and forth. He eventually sighed and grabbed one of his guns and aimed at the ceiling. He pushed down the trigger and a loud shooting noise went off. Eggman was so shocked he fell backward and landed on one of his robots, who was really angry about that, as soon as he got off it the robot glared at him before yelling,

"F*ck you eggman!"

The pair stared as the robot walked off in a huff.

"What the hell just happened?" rouge asked them over the communicator.

"Nothing, tell you what I'll send you the flying machine I have"

"Really? Her eyes lit up

All of a sudden the very flying machine fell from the sky and landed behind them.

"Shadow please don't tell me you shot it down when you fired your gun" Eggman said

"I wish i could eggman"

All of a sudden a robot opened the plane and walked out, all black, and gave him a dirty look before leaving

"You know shadow, I could just kill you now" Eggman commented

"No one kills me! I'm the ultimate lifeform!"

He randomly chaos controlled out of the room while laughing like a fricken psycho

"Rouge, Your gonna have to use the car"

"Shadow, right?"

"Yep"

Their was a buzzing sound over the line until...

"D*MMIT SHADOW!"

After several minutes of...lots of swearing and violence, Rouge started drivng again. Unfortunatly, she was so ticked at shadow that she was running into every nearby car and sending them flying into the water with a loud splash.

"Rouge! that's almost the 50th car you crashed into to!"

"I don't give a sh*t!"

"Harsh rouge, very harsh"

Rouge sighed angrely and looked angrely at the radar. Her eyes went wide when she saw that there was a yellow dot on the radar.

"I found him!" She said happily

"You did! that's gre..."

"I FOUND HIM!" She screamed louder

"Rouge, I get it"

"I FOUND HIM!" She screamed even louder.

"Rou..., Oh my mother f*cking crud! rouge look out for the ramp!"

"What ramp!"

Suddenly, she knew what he was talking about, She was flying through the air screaming at the top of her lungs. She glanced at the big red button in front of her and pressed it. All of a sudden a hole opened in the floor and she fell through screaming even louder.

"Oh I forgot to tell you don't press the red button, it opens a hole in the floor"

"Now you tell me?"

She landed face first in the water before floating up and sticking her head out of the water. "If Shadow wouldn't have broken the flying machine, this wouldn't have happened!" SHe screamed.

"Well sorry! I didn't know it was there!"

She looked to see Shadow standing on a random nearby platform.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR F*CKING *SS!"

"No you don't! I'm the f*cking ultimate lifeform!"

He went to use chaos control and when it didn't work, he glanced at the battery pack of it (Which doesn't exist) and, in shock, he stared to see that the batteries were dead.

"D*mn cheap batteries!"

He looked to see rouge swimming toward him angrely while jaws music played in the backround. His eyes widened and he looked around in complete panic.

"Eggman, turn that music off!" He yelled through his commuicator

"What music? the sterio broke, remember?"

"HELP ME! WARP ME OUT! DO SOMETHING"

"Fine"

He pressed the button labled Warp Shadow into space to fall to his death and Shadow instantly dissapared.

"D*mmit Eggman!"

All of a sudden the fish from brawl came out of the water above her.

"Wait a minute! I thought that was in brawl!" She said confused

Then it ate her. Meanwhile Shadow had just apeared in space.

"Yes I'm safe! and...wait a minute! I'm not in super form!"

He looked down quickly before saying, "Ah, f*ck!". Then he was falling to his death screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Hey I'm still alive!" Eggman screamed

All of a sudden he dropped dead. Sonic stood there holding a gun in his hands

"Ha! I finally killed you!" He bragged before leaving.

Meanwhile with Tails.

"It's so nice out, nothing could go wrong on this day"

All of a sudden a shadow apeared over his head. He looked to see Rouge's car coming flying at him.

"Ah f*ck!"

The next thing he knew was that he was in a pile a rubble created from their wrecked veicles (I know it's probally spelled wrong okay!).

"Of least i'm still alive!"

All of a sudden he got ran over by the presidents limousine.

"What was that?" The president asked after they passed over him

"I dunno," the guard responded, "Got any 3's?"

"Nope, Go fish"

All of a sudden the same fish that ate Rouge flew through the window and ate the president

"What the f*ck?" The guard said confused.

So in the end evceryone but Knuckles, Sonic and the president's guard died and the heroes won victory over evil.

The end! :D

**I've only ot one thing to say...this is way longer than I thought it would be Lol xD.**

**Anyway leave a review! unless you don't like. because I've got a loaded gun with me, I was just kidding lol**


End file.
